


Vennetrær

by pagnilagni



Series: Familien Evak [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, skolestart
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Første skoledag for Maria og Fredrik. Stolte fedre følger naturligvis med.





	Vennetrær

**Mandag 20. august 2035 kl. 08.45**

“Fredrik Valtersen Næsheim”  
Fredrik løp ned trappene i aulaen og frem til læreren som stod der fremme. Hun var rundt 50, middels høy, langt brunt hår i en tykk flette. “Velkommen til 1C, Fredrik”, smilte hun og rakte ham en rose. Han tok hånden hennes og bukket dypt.

Isak så på Even og smilte. Han hadde en klump i halsen. Så stor han hadde blitt. Lille Fredrik. Skolegutt. Even kastet et raskt blikk på ham og smilte mens han så gjennom kameralinsen, ville forevige øyeblikket, alle øyeblikkene, alle blikkene. Han hadde gått rundt i skolegården før klokka ringte og hilst på nesten alle foreldrene. Smilt og ledd og presentert seg for de andre foreldrene. 

Isak hadde stått litt i bakgrunnen og sett på. Akkurat den delen av skolelivet grudde han seg litt til, han var ikke god på mingling. Han kunne godt prate med folk, det var ikke det, og han gledet seg til å bli kjent med de andre foreldrene, men avstanden mellom det å kjenne ingen og det å kjenne noen var så lang og føltes litt uoverstigelig. Heldigvis hadde han Even til å bygge broer og dra ham med seg. Han hadde tenkt litt på om de andre foreldrene kom til å bemerke eller tenke på at de var to fedre, på at han kanskje måtte gjennom hele komme-ut-greia med “jeg er faren til Maria og Fredrik og det er Even også” hver eneste gang de presenterte seg for nye folk, men selv om det var litt irriterende så skremte det han ikke. Det var han ferdig med for lenge siden, nå var det bare et lite irritasjonsmoment ved det å treffe nye folk.

Etterhvert hadde Sana dukket opp, bare et par minutter før skolestart.  
“Vi rakk det!” hadde hun ledd.  
“Yousef da?” spurte Isak.  
“Han måtte jobbe. Det var en annen i barnehagen som skulle følge eldstemann på skolen, så Yousef sa han kunne være der. Han truet riktignok med at vi må ha et barn til slik at han får med seg den siste skolestarten, men jeg tror ikke helt det altså.” Hun lo. “Endelig er alle på skolen, liksom!”

“Maria Valtersen Næsheim”  
Nå var det Marias tur. Hun var roligere, litt mer beskjeden og sjenert, og gikk med ærefrykt frem til læreren og rektor som stod der fremme. Hun tok raskt i mot rosen sin med et lite håndtrykk før hun løp og stilte seg ved siden av Fredrik. De skulle gå i samme klasse. 

Even og Isak hadde vært på foreldremøte før ferien, og sagt at de helst ville det slik. Rektoren hadde nikket og sagt det var greit. “Det er kanskje mest praktisk og minst styr når det ikke er noen mor med i bildet”, hadde hun sagt.  
“Hva sa du?” hadde Isak spurt bestemt.  
“Eh.. det er jo mest vanlig at mor organiserer og administrerer, så kanskje det blir mye styr å ha dem i forskjellige klasser når dere er to...fedre?” Rektoren hadde sett litt spak ut, hun hadde skjønt at hun hadde sagt noe dumt.  
“Jaha, så det synes du?” hadde Isak spurt.  
“Altså, nei, jeg mente det jo ikke slik da.”  
Even hadde sett på dem og kruset leppene i et lite smil, han hadde ledd lydløst mot Isak, som for å si “go for it!”. 

“Lurer du på hvem som er mannen og hvem som er dama i forholdet også, eller?” Isak hadde vært tydelig irritert.  
Rektor hadde sett sjokkert på ham. “Det har jeg selvfølgelig ikke noe med.”  
“Da har du selvfølgelig ikke noe med om vi vil synes det er spesielt mye mer slitsomt med barn i to klasser enn det et heteroseksuelt par ville hatt heller, selv om vi synes det er praktisk om barna går i samme klasse”, hadde Even rolig sagt.  
“Forøvrig er vi mann begge to”, hadde Isak sagt idet de gikk ut døra.

Læreren fortsatte opplesingen av klasselista og tok i mot nye elever, delte ut nye roser. Even knipset videre. “Even, har du ikke nok bilder nå?” Isak dultet borti ham og smilte. “Jo, har kanskje det da.” Han smilte og la ned kameraet. Han tok Isaks hånd. “Se på dem da, så store det har blitt.” Isak klemte hånden hans. “Babyene våre.” De ble stående og se på dem med et litt fjernt blikk resten av opplistingen av navn. Så dem gå forventningsfulle ut av aulaen mot klasserommet, hånd i hånd sammen med resten av klassen etter læreren.

Isak tenkte tilbake på sin egen første skoledag. Han husket at både moren og faren var med. Moren hadde en forholdsvis bra dag, men han husker at hun var alvorlig og at hånden hun holdt ham med var slapp. Hun laget pasta med kjøttboller til middag, yndlingsretten hans, som han hadde ønsket seg da hun sa han fikk velge middag. Det var faren som kjøpte kjøttbollene, det var feil type og maten smakte ikke som den pleide.

Faren hadde også vært med på skolen. Han smilte, men det var et rart smil. Han så så alvorlig ut, han smilte ikke med øynene, bare med munnen. Han hadde dratt på jobb da Isak gikk til klasserommet med læreren sin. Moren hadde vært der da han kom ut også. De neste dagene hadde moren fulgt ham og hentet ham, men etter en stund hadde hun spurt om han ikke kunne gå alene, og hun hadde sett så trist ut at han ikke hadde våget annet enn å si at det gikk bra. 

Senere på høsten ble moren dårligere, han husket gråting og roping, og at han fikk beskjed om å se barne-tv i kjellerstua i stedet for i den gode stolen sin i stua. Han likte ikke kjellerstua. Den hadde mørke gardiner og lite lys, og sofaen hadde gammelrosa skinntrekk og luktet vondt. Han pleide å tenne alle lysene og likevel syntes han mørket i krokene kom mot ham, og han våget ikke trekke fra gardinene i frykt for hva som gjemte seg bak dem. Av og til krøp han under et teppe i sofaen og lot som om han var usynlig. 

“Even, husker du den første skoledagen din?” hadde han spurt kvelden før, da de satt i sofaen sent på kvelden etter at ungene hadde lagt seg, sekkene var satt fram og husarbeidet var ferdig.

Even hadde blitt sittende stille og tenke, med et lite smil om leppene. “Ja, jeg gjør det. Jeg husker at jeg hadde svarte dongribukser. Det var de første svarte dongriene mine, og jeg var kjempestolt! Og grå skjorte. Jeg og mamma hadde vært og kjøpt det et par uker før, de og hettegenser og en annen genser. Jeg hadde fått velge helt selv. Jeg fikk nye sko også. Svarte joggesko. Og sekk. Den var blå, tror jeg. Tror alle guttene hadde blå eller grønn sekk.”

Han smilte. “Og første skoledag var både mamma og pappa med. Jeg løp foran dem ned til skolen, den lå jo bare et par hundre meter fra der vi bodde da. De smilte og var så glade og stolte. Husker mamma sa det, at de var stolte og at jeg var blitt så stor. Etter at skolen var ferdig så kom mamma og hentet meg. Senere var det pappa som kom. Han jobbet ikke så langt unna så det var praktisk at han hentet og leverte meg. Men mamma var som regel med en dag i uka eller noe, det var kjempestas, husker jeg.”  
“Vi får prøve å dele på det, da”, sa Isak. “Bytte på hvem som henter og leverer. Vi har jo ganske fleksibel arbeidstid begge to, unntatt når jeg har forelesinger klokka kvart over åtte.”  
“Det blir jo pappa-dag hver dag uansett da!” lo Even.

Skolen hadde kalt inn alle førsteklasse-foreldrene til foreldremøte før sommerferien. I tillegg til informasjon om skolestart og rutinene på skolen, hadde de snakket om vennskap. Om hvordan bygge vennskapsbånd mellom elevene, inkludering av alle, om bursdager og invitasjoner. De hadde blitt delt inn i vennegrupper og fått beskjed om at “leksa” før første ordentlige foreldremøte til høsten var å treffes en gang på kveldstid.

Even hadde begynt å tegne på en skisse mens de satt på foreldremøtet. Et tre med masse greiner på og en haug med greiner under. Isak hadde sett nyskjerrig på det. “Det symboliserer vennskap”, sa Even. I starten så har vi foreldrene våre og resten av familien rundt oss. Det er ikke så mange, men de er der hele tiden. Så får vi nye venner etterhvert som vi vokser. Noen av dem vokser seg sterke og blir på treet vårt, bidrar til at det ser stort og sunt ut. Andre er ikke så nære, de blir tynne pinner som ikke betyr noe. Og så er det de som faller fra undervegs. Det er både små og store greiner, de var kanskje der fra starten av, men så falt de av. Noen er tynne, andre er tykke.”

Isak smilte. Han så for seg sitt eget vennetre, med foreldrene i stammen og noen få greiner oppover. Han hadde mange venner på skolen, men det er få han har kontakt med nå. Det er mest Jonas, som han ble kjent med på barneskolen. Eva har falt i fra nå. Guttegjengen har han fortsatt kontakt med, han får bursdagshilsener og julekort fra dem. Sana og Yousef kom til på videregående, de er egentlig ikke greiner, men klipper, nesten som en ny stamme på treet. “Det er sånn vennskap er”, tenker han. Noen vennskap består, men de fleste løses opp etterhvert. Og det er greit, de har en verdi mens de er der, man har noen å snakke med og betro seg til, og så hender det at det kommer noen andre, og det er trist, men sånn er livet. Det viktigste er kanskje ikke å beholde alle de gamle, tenker han, men at du får nye når de gamle forsvinne.

Og nå er det Maria og Fredriks tur til å møte skolen. Til å bygge vennskap. Til å møte verden. Sammen med dem.

“Hvordan tror du Maria og Fredrik sine vennetrær ser ut da?” spurte Isak Even etter at de kom hjem fra foreldremøtet.  
Even tenkte, smilte for seg selv, så ned på blokka si. “Jeg håper de er store. Tykk stamme med mange greiner. At de likner, at begge ungene våre vokser fine, sunne vennetrær. At de er frodige, med masse blader. At noen greiner faller av, men ikke de store greinene. De fortsetter å vokse, hele livet, lenge etter at de har begynt på barneskolen, ungdomsskolen, videregående, universitetet, jobb, for alltid.”

Han hadde fylt arket med farger. Brune nyanser på stammen og greinene, grønt på bladene. Himmel i alle regnbuens sjatteringer. En hjerteformet sky. Fire små mennesker nede på bakken bak det enorme treet. To store og to små.

Isak og Even stod sammen med de andre foreldrene i skolegården og ventet på at første skoledag skulle bli ferdig. De var der bare to timer den første dagen. Neste dag begynte alvoret, med lengre dager, mer formell timeplan, mer læring, mindre lek. 

Døra til skolen gikk opp. Ungene kom løpende ut, mot foreldrene. Glade barn i sine fine skolestartklær. Jakkene litt på skakke. Litt for stor sekk på ryggen. De så etter Maria og Fredrik. Maria kom løpende hånd i hånd med Miriam. “Pappa, Sana, vi skal gå i samme klasse!” De smilte og klemte jentene, spurte hvordan dagen hadde vært. “Det var gøy! Vi fikk blyant og leksebok. Til i morgen skal vi tegne noe vi har gjort i ferien. Jeg og Miriam skal tegne fra Trondheim!” Jentene lo og klemte hverandre.

Isak så seg om etter Fredrik. Han hadde ikke kommet ut enda, men det virket det som det var flere som ikke hadde. Omsider gikk døra opp. Fredrik kom ut sammen med en gutt. De lo høyt av noe den andre sa. Det samme åpne smilet, med store voksentenner og hull etter melketenner. Fredrik viste frem en bevegelse fra Ninjago, den andre gutten svarte med en annen. “Dette er vennen min, Mikael!” Even smilte og hilste. Et annet foreldrepar kom bort til dem. “Det ser ut som gutta våre har funnet hverandre. Jeg heter Petter og dette er Kristine, vi flyttet hit i sommer. Lurer på om vi kanskje bor like ved dere, synes jeg har sett dere i hagen?” De hilser og småprater, før de begynner å trekke ut av skolegården og går hjemover. Fredrik og Mikael løper i forvegen sammen med Maria og Miriam. De voksne går bak. 

De ender opp i hagen hjemme hos Isak og Even. Ungene hopper på trampolina og løper ut og inn. Smører polarbrød på kjøkkenet, knasker små gulrøtter og sukkererter fra hagen. De voksne drikker kaffe og spiser rullekake som Even bakte etter at de kom hjem, fylt med bringebær fra deres egne bærbusker. Blir kjent med hverandre, med hverandres barn. Bygger vennskap, gror vennetrær.

**Author's Note:**

> Takk til min trofaste beta-leser evakyaki ♥


End file.
